everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hagabah Hopperson
Hagabah "Haga" Hopperson is 2015 introduced and an all-around character created by Kayjay1025. She is niece of the Grasshopper in "''The Ant and the Grasshoppe''r". In destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel Side, that is because she doesn't want to die and she wants be a famous sports player. Character Personality Hagabah has a "I'm Awesome" personality, and is a little lazy, but also she has some kindness in her. She (when not being lazy) she is playing sports, she she very good at them too! She usually plays tennis and golf because she feels in those sports, she doesn't need others. She sometimes can brag, but she is always fair. She is a big time pranker, which gets her many mad students that wants to get her back. She pranks because she feels she has to, that is because Hagabah was once bullied when she was younger, so now she opts for acting tough so that no one tries to pick on her again. Hagabah is lazy, and would much rather have someone else do all the work for her. She likes sports, even though she is lazy because it seems that being lazy can even get boring to her. She figures that if someone will do everything for her, then there's no need for her to even lift a finger. She acts really tough, but on the inside she is a sweetheart. She is also a showboat, Hagabah is has for having a tough exterior, and she's proud of it! Sometimes she can be a little too guarded or "rough" for her own good, but she likes appearing tough in front of others so that nobody gets the idea that she's someone to mess with. She doesn't like depending on others for sport, that is why she doesn't like sports like basketball and soccer. But, for others things she wants everyone to do everything for her. She is arrogant, which makes her a little too proud and stubborn, and that means she gets into conflict easily. She gets in to fights easily too, because of her being tough and her not backs down on the fights. Appearance She has green hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. She also she fairy tall, and usually puts her hair up in a ponytail. Fairy Tale How the Story Goes... The Ant and The Grasshopper How Hagabah Comes in... The Grasshopper died in the winter, but he had a sister, that sister got married and had a baby that she named Hagabah. Relationships Family Her mom is the Grasshopper's sister and her father is another grasshopper, she is an only child. Friends She due to pranking everyone, doesn't have any friends. Her only friends are Trixie Spells, and Sally Child. Pet She doesn't have a pet, that is because some people have her cousins as pets. Romance She thinks she has no equal cool enough to be her boyfriend. Outfits School Schedule '''1st Period: '''Beast Training & Care '''2nd Period: '''Damsel-in-Destressing '''3rd Period: '''Grimmnasics '''4th Period: '''Dance-ic Class-ic '''5th Period: '''Muse-ic '''6th Period: '''Study Hall Trivia * Her birthday is August 1st * Her favorite food is salads Quotes Notes * Thank you to WootdorFilmCo for coming up with her name! * Her name "Hagabah" means Grasshopper Gallery IMG 0997-1-.jpg|Hagabah by JK! HagabahHoppersonFArt.png|Hagabah by Rundino! Category:The Ant and The Grasshopper Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Kayjay1025's OCs Category:Kayjay1025 Category:Animal parent